This invention relates generally to welding apparatus, and more particularly to contact tips and diffusers for MIG welding guns and the like.
This invention represents an improvement over prior connections between a contact tip and the diffuser of a MIG welding gun or automated welding equipment. A typical connection is a threaded connection of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,760,373 and 6,307,179, both of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. However, this type of connection requires turning of the contact tip and diffuser relative to one another, which is often inconvenient, time-consuming and may result in twisted welding wire.